


Taking Care of Grandpa

by S-684 (orphan_account)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/S-684
Summary: “A-are you sure about this, Rick?”“Fucking… yes, I am. Now s-TAHHH-p being a pussy!”--a request from my tumblr





	Taking Care of Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "If you got some time I'd like to request some confident Morty with sub Rick. I just want to see Rick caught out and get flustered ahahaaa... nsfw, fluff, anything's good for me."

“A-are you sure about this, Rick?”

“Fucking… yes, I am. Now s-TAHHH-p being a pussy!”

Morty swallowed around the apprehension in his throat, clicking open the bottle of lube and squirting a decent amount onto his fingers. Rick was laid out before him, ass up in the air and arms bracing himself on either side of his head. The cot creaked under their combined weight, the younger of the two leaning down to put the lube back where he found it. With a shaking hand, he trailed his fingers up from his grandfather’s balls up to his hole, circling it in small motions that make a shuddering whine pull itself from Rick’s throat.

Bracing one hand on his hip, Morty pushed past the ring of muscle, a sigh of relief washing over the man beneath him. Rick wiggled his hips a bit, Morty’s dick positively aching in his pants at the sight. “W-well? Get on with it M-M-Morty, I don’t have all day-” 

“Shut up, R-Rick!” the younger man grunted, fucking his finger in and out of Rick, feeling his walls flutter and clench around him. With a roll of his eyes as his grandfather’s impatient whining, Morty shoved a second, then a third finger in, relishing in the sudden silence as Rick bounced back onto his fingers. “Y-yeah, you- you like that, old man?” He only got a chocked whine as he shifted, taking his cock in one hand while he searched for the elder’s prostate. 

He pumped him in an uneven pace, purposefully keeping him unprepared for the next stroke, before pressing down on the sweet spot that makes Rick moan without shame, mouth open and drool pooling on the cot. “Is that what you- that what you needed, huh?” He pressed insistently against Rick’s prostate, slowing the movement of the hand peeling back Rick’s foreskin. 

“S-shit, Morty, fuck-” Rick’s shoulders shook, his hands reaching up behind him to hold his ass open as Morty set a fast, deep pace. He was pushed forward slightly from the force of his thrusts, chest flattened to the poor excuse for a mattress, breaths heaving.

“Don’t be rude,” Morty chided, working his grandpa’s dick over slowly, feeling the shakes in his legs as Rick moaned into his pillow. “Shh, t-that’s right, you don’t want- don’t want anyone to hear, right?” Morty loved this- whatever this was. When Rick let him do whatever he wanted, like he needed it- it made the teen’s head spin. Having the usually dominating man beneath him, whining, begging for release, it made all the usual bullshit Rick put him through worthwhile. He traced fast little circles on his sweet spot and the head of his cock, leaning forward to nip little bites onto Rick’s hips, marking him, claiming him.

Almost too fast, Rick was thrusting back onto Morty’s hand, chasing his orgasm, babbling. “P-please, shit, Morty, I-” He swallowed around his own drool, choking for a moment. “I need- I gotta cum, Morty, please-”

“Shh, I got you, R-Rick.” Morty hummed into his hip, twisting his hand just so and tugging on his cock until Rick was shaking, thick ribbons of cum painting the sheets, dribbling out of his dick in a thick stream as Morty kept rubbing his prostate. He milked him until Rick was asking for him to stop, with a softly grunted “Please.” Releasing his poor overworked dick and shifting back to wipe his hand off, he peeked at Rick splayed out on the cot. 

“Ready to suck me o-off, Rick?”


End file.
